Summer Holidays
by Datenshi Blue1
Summary: Summer begins and Inui finds himself in Tezuka's room. Stuff happens, and it's, probably, more than he bargained for.


**Title:** Summer Holidays  
**Disclaimers:** I own a lot of plushies. That's all.  
**Rating:** R/NC-17  
**Chapter:** One Shot  
**Pairing:** Inui/Tezuka. Implied TezuFuji and InuKai. And if you really really really look for it... you might find some hints of Fujicest.  
**Warning:** PWP. PWP. PWP. You're warned. PWP XDDDD  
**Notes:** Pure crack without a plot. Especially because Tezuka should have been in Germany/Kyuushuu at the time... Written for **wittyphantom**, using the pairing he asked for and lines he gave me (bolded ones). Feel free to comment and say it sucks. It's not like I don't know it already XD By the way, is eating the percent signs, so I'm sorry about that. I've been trying to fix it, but they still won't appear...

**Summer Holidays  
By Datenshi Blue**

Inui closed the door behind him and leaned back against it. He looked around as if trying to burn into his mind the room he was standing in. Not a very logical thing to do, when he knew the room by heart already. But the neat, almost sterilized atmosphere always threw him off. It didn't look like the room of a 14 year-old. It was way too impersonal, almost as if the boy living there didn't want to take a liking to the place. Seigaku's "data man" had to fight the impulse to take his notebook out and start scribbling in it. And that even though there weren't actual facts to write down. There was not a single thing in there that wasn't already like that yesterday, and the day before, and two weeks ago. And even then, everything was the same as the previous time he had been there. It was always the same. Always the same.

Inui wondered why the room looked so... dead. Tezuka, even if Mr. Perfect, the president of the student council, the unbeatable captain of the Tennis Club and a thousand other respectable titles, didn't keep his locker so neatly in order. He had glued a Gackt photograph to its inner wall, for instance. It wasn't such an obvious thing, because Tezuka was nothing if not discrete, but things like that wouldn't escape Inui. Even once, Inui had been able to see a spotless white shirt that seemed to have Hyotei's school badge in it. That had been a _very interesting_ piece of data. But when Inui slipped into the locker room minutes before the end of the tennis team's daily training, to force Tezuka's locker open to take a better look at it, the shirt was already gone. Too bad.

But that was really not important now. The almost painful bulge in the front of his uniform pants was. The hand slowly caressing it _was_. Inui swallowed hard and felt his heartrate increasing... probably it was beating a 25 faster than usual. But it was still far from the 50 a good tennis match would provoke. Not that he wouldn't be able to get there soon, if Tezuka kept unzipping his pants and...

"It always amuse me that you don't wear any underwear," Tezuka said in a low purr.

"You noticed?" Inui smirked. He would have never believed that there was something that made Tezuka feel _amused_. You would think he was a piece of toast. Ii data.

With a frustrated moan, Inui stepped out of his pants, because there was a 10 probability that he would trip on them as they tried to move to the bed, and kicked them out of the way. They made a nice ornament, he thought amused, they made the room look alive. The thought trailed off as Tezuka closed his fingers around his erection, though, and Inui fell back against the door under the other boy's weight. The _piece of toast_ was panting against his neck, a very warm tongue - how could people think that Tezuka was _cold_? - licking his skin and aiming for his earlobe. Inui lifted his arms and embraced his captain, tilting his head slightly to be able to kiss him. Glasses collided with a, somehow, ridiculous sound and Inui chuckled, taking both his and Tezuka's spectacles off and leaving them carelessly on the table.

Everything was blurry now, but sex wasn't that much about _seeing_ as it was about _feeling_, wasn't it? There was a 75 probability that they would end up fucking. And by the way Tezuka reached out to take Inui's shirt off, he was willing to bet the data he had in Fuji's new racket - that he had managed to study to his heart content while the headmaster of the school scolded Fuji for something the tensai hadn't done... (but Inui needed the precious time, you know) - that the probability would rise to a 95 in less than 10 minutes.

"Why haven't we done this before?" Inui asked, getting rid of Tezuka's shirt and flinging it to some corner of the room. Another ornament. There would be more in a few minutes. Pity that it was summer and they weren't wearing their uniform jackets. Inui had a secret pleasure in prolonguing his own agony. Frustration made the _explosion_ all the sweeter in an exponential progression.

"The Fuji family only left to their beach house yesterday," Tezuka answered, in a whisper, unzipping his own pants, since Inui was taking way too long.

Inui raised an eyebrow at that, but said nothing. He settled with observing how Tezuka stepped out of his pants. There was a 98.5 probability that the captain of the tennis club would pick his pants up and fold them neatly... Inui raised the other eyebrow as, against all odds, Tezuka kicked them to the other side of the room. "That's illogic..." he whispered.

"Not really. They spend a couple of weeks there every summer. Family bondings and all. I pity Yuuta-kun." Tezuka said, misunderstanding Inui's sentence. Inui didn't bother to correct him, reaching out to caress Tezuka's waist as the younger boy slipped his own underwear down, and smiled at the way the boy flung his own briefs across the room.

"And **you blew me off for that**?" Inui asked, a little piqued.

Tezuka looked at him surprised. "You know how territorial Fuji is. And I always look for the good of my team. I didn't want you maimed or anything. We have Nationals to play, remember?" he deadpanned, before pushing Inui against the door again, and slowly falling to his knees.

Inui closed his eyes. There was a 99.9 probability now that Tezuka would start giving him head. He chewed on his lower lip. Despite all his data (more like wet dreams), Inui had never had anyone going down on him - after all, Kaidoh kept saying that doing _that_ was dirty and it surely tasted bad. It wasn't bad that his first time would be at Tezuka's hands... err... well, mouth.

"Are you alright, Inui?" Tezuka asked with a bit of aprehension. Inui opened his eyes and saw Tezuka offering him a small leather strap. He automatically looked at his wrist knowing his bracelet wouldn't be there. It probably fell when Tezuka took Inui's shirt off, and the other boy had knelt to retrieve it. "It had fallen down," Tezuka said since Inui was awfully silent. He left it on the table and turned to look at the boy, who had started mumbling that something was illogic, and data shouldn't lie.

Tezuka leaned forward and pressed his lips against Inui's to shut him up. It was a hot and wet kiss, and for some seconds, both boys wrestled trying to get to control it. Tezuka won by cornering Inui against the door with one of his hands, while, with the other, he distracted him by slowly stroking his erection. That was the captain for you. Tezuka had, after all, a name to live up to. And the data collector was quickly finding out that it wasn't "Piece of Toast".

"Bed," Inui murmured, almost moaned, against Tezuka's lips. His knees were starting to feel like jelly and in about 10.5 seconds he would be having trouble even to stand still. Tezuka smirked - what were the chances of _that_ happening! - and grabbed Inui's hand, leading him towards the ample bed.

The flannel sheets felt cool against his naked back, but the feeling of Tezuka's lips on his neck fueled the fire already burning within him. Inui closed his eyes and sighed happily. Tezuka's back was toned and soft; the captain surely had been following the training menu he had created for him. The muscles rippled under his skin with every motion of his body and Inui's fingers were able to trace them down easily, until his hands closed around the firm skin of Tezuka's ass, caressing his crack and poking at his entrance.

Tezuka moaned softly, and muttered some unfinished sentences about something that supposedly was inside one of the drawers. Inui reached out with curiosity, far too excited by now to analyze what he would find, which was, in fact, a tube of lube. Inui sat up and coated his fingers, proceeding to prepare Tezuka for what would come next. It was funny that Tezuka had fought so hard for the control of a kiss but would give up so soon when it came to more serious matters. Not that Inui was complaining.

_Around_ 14 minutes later (there were certain occasions in which data wasn't the most important thing, after all), Tezuka was stretched and ready for Inui's cock. It could probably had taken less time if Inui hadn't been so nervous - after all not every day you got to fuck your captain. Especially if one Fuji Syuusuke had already claimed him -, and Tezuka hadn't been intent on distracting him by stroking his erection in a _very delightful_ way. The older boy gently pushed Tezuka against the mattress and slid into him, groaning.

"Gods, Tezuka, **where were you when I needed you**?" Inui whispered, unconsciously. He wasn't surprised at that slip of the tongue, though. Well, there was a 63.2 probability that he would say something he shouldn't while fucking some other boy that wasn't his usual partner. Or was it? Inui's brain was kind of fogged and he didn't clearly remember if that was the probability he was looking for.

But he did see the dark grin dancing on Tezuka's lips.

"You weren't getting any from Kaidoh, huh? I knew as much..." Tezuka panted, wrapping his arms around Inui's frame, and moving his hips against Inui's with every thrust of the other boy.

"He just..." Inui's voice faltered. Tezuka was tight and responsive, and sexy to boot, and it all almost made him forget what he was going to say. The data collector blinked and tried to finish his sentence. "... wants to take his time..."

For some minutes - Inui was too gone by now to keep track of the exact amount - there weren't any other sounds in the room but their ragged breathing and the friction of one body against the other. Inui had grabbed Tezuka's length and was stroking him rhythmically, at the same speed he was moving in and out of him. At some moment he must have managed to hit the sweet spot within Tezuka, because the boy started writhing under him, moaning real loudly. Inui was glad to know there wasn't any other person in Tezuka's house at that time of the day, because he would have been heard even from the garden.

Tezuka came with a loud scream - that sounded way too close to "Fuji" for Inui's liking, but hey, nobody was perfect -, and the feeling of his tight muscles clamping around his cock threw Inui over the edge as well. He groaned, his body convulsing as he shot his load deep within Tezuka and collapsed on top of him.

Some time later, he removed himself from the bed. Cuddling with Tezuka was really sweet, but he had a date with Kaidoh and he would be late if he didn't leave soon. Tezuka let him go after they shared a last kiss. And minutes later, having heard Inui close the front door of the house, he propped himself up, looking with the corner of his eyes towards the desktop standing on his table and the little webcam on top of the monitor.

"**Damn, I never thought you could look that sexy** while doing it with another person, Tezuka," came a voice through the speakers.

Tezuka shrugged.

"You owe me 10000 yen," he said, raising and eyebrow and speaking towards the mic on his night stand, connected to the computer. "He wasn't getting any from Kaidoh after all."

"Not a price too high to pay for such a scene. I've made a video, I will show it to you when we come back to Tokyo..." there was an amused chuckle and Tezuka felt as if he could see Fuji's wicked grin, even though the screen of the computer was black with a conservative screensaver. "Yuuta liked it very much too."

Tezuka shifted uncomfortably and wondered for the thousandth time what kind of relationship the two brothers had. There was a moment of silence, and the sound of another voice in the background.

"I will call you tonight, Tezuka. We are going to the beach now. Later."

Tezuka just nodded and closed his eyes, basking in the warmth of the sunlight coming from the window. All in all, it hadn't been a bad way to start the summer holidays.


End file.
